The Last of the Fellpools
by exo
Summary: Leon is curious about his past, and searches for it... Takes place before Lacour Tournament of arms, and the building of the Lacour Hope.


This fanific is based around Leon D.S. Geeste and other characters from Star Ocean II: The Second story, it's based before he started the Lacour hope, and the Lacour tournament of arms....  
  
  
The Last of the Fellpools  
  
  
'I thought I wasen't alone when I came to Energy Nede... I though I would find someone of my own race, or someone that had blood relation with me... Nede had looked like it always did even before I left... But I didn't leave, it was all a dream...?'  
  
"Leon are you awake?"  
  
The sun barely shown through the window, it was above the east mountains of Linga as the twelve year old awoke from his short night sleep... His name is Leon, Leon D.S. Geeste, a smart, yet bratty little boy... Leon has no friends, main reason is because he gets made fun of alot, because of what he calls, his deformity... Leon has a set of cat ears upon his head, unlike human ears... This is what sets him apart from the humans, and he knows the two people that have raised him thus far are not his real parents... Yet they claim they are... So some questions have always boggled his mind... Who are his real parents? Or family for that matter... But the main question is... Who is he? That is what Leon wants to know....  
  
  
Leon let out a small yawn, and then looked to the person standing in the doorway to his room. Leons' eyes adjusted to light, it was his father. "Yes, I'm awake... What do you want..." Leon finished off his scentence with a sigh...   
  
"I was wondering if you could help me down in the labs squirt... I'm working on a new type of metal, for the Lacour Hope... So it will not overheat as easy, and I want you to check out the scimatics..."  
  
Leon sighed once more, "Oh I suppose I could, but make it quick, I have a busy day ahead of me... I must meet with his majesty!" Leon said to him in a rude tone... Standing only 4'5 he made a small leap from the large comfy feather bed he slept on, he then slipped on his labcoat and boots. Following his father out the door... As they walked down the halls, Leon looked up at his father with a questioned look on his face he thought in his mind.... 'Should I ask him?'  
But decided not to cause a problem this early in the morning and just go on with work.  
  
They had arrived in the Lacour castle labs to start working on the material that Leon was going to build the Lacour Hope with. The Lacour Hope will be a machine that can shoot a beam that stretches for miles, in case of an attack on the castle, or surrounding towns...  
  
Leon was hoping for all the credit on this job, visioning getting awards from the king, feasts for himself, and his name going down into history... And even friends, his age... But that was all a thing of the future only time would tell...  
  
Leons father rolled out the scimatics as if it was an aincient scroll. "So what do you think of it?" His father said in a giggly manor to Leon, "Great idea, but that will never work... Just let me do a few changes to it, since you obviously made many mistakes on the calculating...." Leon said with much pride in his voice....  
  
Leon had turned around with his white marker and began to mark on the blue scimatics of this metal, then turning and showing them to his father... "There you go, now it WILL work..." Leon said to his father.  
  
Leon had changed everything on the scimatics, even the name to Leonian alloy... It looked like a mess, but Leon had started working on it seconds later... And within just a few minutes a small peice of the alloy was made, and was cold to the touch...  
  
"Well I'm impressed squirt, looks like it's going to work out after all... Guess we'll have to see if it cools down in a day or two..." Leons' father said happily to him. "That will not be necessary, it will stay cold forever.. At least I think it will... Of course it will..."  
  
Leon was full of pride right now, as he was most of the time.. 


End file.
